Episode 536
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |chapter=617 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Luffy - One Piece Logo |rating= |rank= }} "Decisive Battle in the Ryugu Palace! Zoro vs. Hody" is the 536th episode of ''One Piece'' anime. Summary Luffy and Shirahoshi are still on their way to the Sea Forest. At the palace, Neptune begs someone to protect her daughter. Hody just comments on how weak he is and states he only joined his army for military strength and knowledge. He states he will revive the dream and ambition Arlong. Nami is shocked by seeing this and during all this she escapes with Keimi. Hody declares he'll destroy the army and the Straw Hats and begins to flood the palace. He attacks the guards and Neptune defends them. Zoro tries attacking, but Hody blocks the attack with one of his own men. Ussop and Brook are told by Zoro to untie the guards and assist in the fight. Zoro decides to hold off Hody while the others escape and prepares to fight him underwater. At the coast on the island, Chopper is tending to the injured Hachi while Sanji is noticing the citizens surrounding them. They state that the Straw Hats are responsible for the Mermaid kidnappings and how they should pay for their crimes. Sanji states they didn't steal any mermaids and are framed. Luffy and Shirahoshi see them and Luffy goes down to try to figure out what's going on and hears Hachi's pleas of leaving the island. The citizens believe Luffy left the palace and tried to kidnap Shirahoshi, but others state that's impossible due to her size. Unfortunatly for Shirahoshi, Megalo has finally reached his limit and pukes her out, shocking the citizens. Chopper comments on her size and begs Sanji not to turn around or he'll die and the citizens believe that the crew kidnapped her. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences *In the anime, there is a flashback not shown in the manga. It shows that Dosun, as a child, was getting kidnapped by pirates and Hody and the other future officers of the New Fishman Pirates tried to save him only to get beaten down. The pirates prepared to kidnap them as well, but Arlong came and subdued the pirates, saving Hody and his friends. **This also conflicts with a statement Hody later states where he admits to Fukaboshi that they have never had any personal interaction with the cruelty of humans that justify their actions. *Robin arriving at the Sea Forest where Thousand Sunny is and then leaving to look for the Poneglyph is shown in the anime. *Zoro's fight with Hody is extended. Instead of one quick slash, they actually battle. In fact, Zoro uses Santoryu: Tatsu Maki, a technique shown only before the Time-Skip. The post Time-Skip version is called Kokujo O Tatsu Maki. Zoro in the manga so far, hasn't used a tecnique that he had used before his two years of training. So far, all the attacks he used after the Time-Skip are enhanced versions of his old ones. *In the manga, a Fishman Island citizen said that two mermaids went missing at the south beach while in this episode, the citizen says three. Trivia *In some frames, the tattoo of Arlong Pirates Jolly Roger in the left arm of Hody, was almost upside down. *Hody's Yabusame attack could be executed both on land and when submerged in water. When on land, water droplets were released which then turns into arrows to attack the target(s). When submerged in water, air bubbles were used instead and executed in similar fashion to attack the target(s). *As Hody takes pose to execute the Yabusame, an silhouette of Arlong is briefly seen over Hody by Zoro, implying that Zoro has seen Arlong executing this technique before. Then as Hody and Zoro take their battle into the water, Hody acknowledges Zoro being the only person to be able to see the incoming Yabusame attack and asks whether Arlong did use the technique on him in the past. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 536 de:Ryūgū-jō no Kessen! Zoro VS Hody es:Episodio 536 de:Ryūgū-jō no Kessen! Zoro VS Hody Category:Episodes